1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Ka-band antennas and, more specifically, to a shaped lens antenna for improved direction finding.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lens antenna, such as a dielectric lens antenna, is used for focusing radiated energy in a particular direction. In order to provide direction finding capabilities, however, such systems generally require expensive part or manufacturing techniques. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a low cost and low loss antenna design for direction-finding at Ka-band.